


Flick of a Wrist

by heidini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, body swapping, body switching, spell gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidini/pseuds/heidini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soleil wakes up in the middle of the night to realise that she is not herself, but Ophelia, she realises that the body switching spell that her friend has casted has messed up some way or another. What better time to make use of this opportunity though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick of a Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Ophelia and Soleil's B Rank supports with each other. This story is purely fictional and not a representation of anything that is real life.

Soleil jerked awake.

The night was still, save for the sounds of crickets chirping outside. Soleil could hear her own heavy breathing, her mind fresh from the unsettling dream - no, it wasn't quite a dream, but more like an uncomfortable darkness. Coulped with her throbbing headache, she doubted that she could fall back asleep any time soon.

Soleil sat up, blinking away the sleep from her eyelids as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Her arm intuitively reached for the candle by her bedside table, with intentions of lighting her room up. Except-

Except there was emptiness where her table should've been.

Confused, she turned to look at the space which her hand had been. This was not her room.

So where exactly was she?

Soleil jumped off of the bed, her eyes scanning the room. Was she kidnapped? Did she sleep walk?

And then her eyes fell on the reflection in the mirror.

She gasped softly. Her voice... Her voice was like the twinkling of windchimes in the light breeze of the night.

Instead of seeing her trademark pale pink hair, messy from the tossing and turning the night away, blonde hair and golden eyes greeted her in the mirror. No, it wasn't Soleil who was in the reflection. No, it was not. 

Her heart pounded. Ophelia looked back at her, her eyebrows raised in shock and her mouth gaping open.

Soleil blushed, for she had noticed the skimpy outfit that her friend had donned for the night - a sheer buttoned up shirt and shorts so short it would've been mistaken for panties. Maybe they really were. But should she really be surprised? Ophelia's dark mage get-up was just as revealing as her night wear. A flushed face stared right back at her, and Soleil finally realised.

She was Ophelia now. The spell that the dark mage had cast in the morning seemed to have some unexpected side effects. God knows if Ophelia, now in Soleil's body, had woken up and took notice of this change yet. But if she hadn't...

Soleil licked her lips, a lewd thought forming in her brain. She had always been so, so curious about how the blonde's sexy little body, and now she was presented with a great opportunity for exploration. Her eyes drank in every curve, every swell of Ophelia's body, thinking about how she would like to lay her own lips on them, leaving a trail of kisses down the unmarked skin. Soleil's breath quickened as Ophelia's hands - no, _her_ hands now - slid up her slim abs, making their way to the swollen globes that were thankfully, not hidden by any offending holders. Soleil could see her nipples hardening, straining against the sheer shirt.

She cupped her breasts, taking the pink nubs between her fingers and giving it a light pinch. She gasped, a wave of pleasure flowing through her, down to her mound. Light, feathery strokes became more urgent, harder pinches; and Soleil could see the face in the reflection reddening as her breathing quickened. It was such a beautiful sight to behold, but Soleil would've liked to have seen it up close, on top of Ophelia herself.

Her right hand stopped and slid down. There were more urgent things to attend to... such as her increasing wetness. Soleil squeezed her legs together, feeling the throb. She could feel her juices soaking through her underwear, the cold air making it much more obvious.

The girl pushed the offending cloth aside with a finger, and another slid into the folds of her pussy. Soleil let out a ragged moan. She was _so_ wet.

"O-Oh.. Oh gods," she breathed, her legs buckling as her fingers found their way to her clit. She lowered herself onto the floor, glad for Ophelia's full length mirror. Soleil wouldn't miss a thing.

She leaned against the wall behind her, inching her panty off of her legs. Her legs spread open, and Soleil could see how swollen and dripping her mound was.

"Beautiful..." she whispered to herself. Her finger circled around the pink nub peaking out of her folds, sending waves of euphoria down her spine. She flicked it, played with it, each movement making her jerk with pleasure. It wasn't enough. She needed more. She wanted to be _fucked_ in her wet pussy.

Impatient, Soleil slid one finger in, and then two, feeling the fullness of her fingers in her pussy. Gods, she was so tight. Soleil slid her fingers in deeper, slowly pumping in and out, thankful for the fact that she was so well lubricated from her foreplay. Her pumps increased in speed, and her left hand found her breast again, pinching and tugging at her nipple.

Soleil moaned. It was so melodic. So melodic to hear Ophelia's soft voice moan coupled with the slick sound her pussy was making as she finger fucked herself. Her head fell back, and her hips raised, trying to find the spot. Her thumb brushed against her clit and she let out a strangled half-scream. Gods! She was so close.

Through her half-lidded eyes she could see Ophelia's flushed face staring back, her expression so, so lewd. Soleil never wanted to fuck her so badly, fuck her with her own body. She imagined Ophelia moaning out her name as she herself muttered the dirtiest things she could utter into her ears. Gods, she was going to hell for this.

"Ahh... aahhhh," she panted, her fingers pumping faster, her thumb rubbing her clit more urgently. "Aaaahh... Gods... G-Gods, I'm going to- I'm going to cum- _AHHH!_ "

Soleil gasped as her body shook, jerking as the wave of pleasure washed over her. Her vision darkened and for a moment she was barely aware of anything - only the tingling sensation between her legs and her ragged breathing. And she certainly hadn't been aware of the persistent knocking of the door.

"Soleil? Soleil! Are you there? Are you awake?" 

She panicked. The voice outside her door sounded a tad different but it was unmistakeable. It was her voice, and it meant that Ophelia had awoken and realised the switch.

Her fingers were still soaked with her - no, Ophelia's - juices, and there was no way she could clean herself up before her own body busted down the door. With no time to waste, she licked the juices off of her fingers and hastily pulled her pants back up her legs.

"Soleil? Gods, please open the door! Something terrible has happened!"

Soleil chuckled to herself. She wouldn't exaclty describe all that had happened as a 'terrible' experience. Though, she would certainly have a hard time explaining herself when Ophelia herself realised what had transpired.

She turned the knob and the door swung open fast, nearly smacking her in her forehead.

"I'm deeply apologetic!" Ophelia squeaked. "But this is of utmost importance, Soleil. I rose from my slumber to realise that I was not me, but you! We must switch back at once!"

 _Gods_ , Soleil thought to herself. _Even in my body, she's looks so cute when she freaks out like that._

"Don't give me that look, Soleil! I do not wish to remain not-me any longer," Ophelia exclaimed, grabbing her hands.

And before Soleil could get a word in or protest, Ophelia began uttering the spell of reversal.

A flash of black. A sudden gust of cold wind at her back.

And when she opened her eyes again, she was looking up at Ophelia on the top of the stairs, who's face was quickly reddening.

"I- I-" she stuttered. "I must consult my tomes to investigate this anomaly! Farewell!"

Ophelia dropped her hands and promptly slammed the door in Soleil's face.

And maybe, just maybe, Soleil felt a little bad as it dawned upon her what the blonde mage would have realised as she returned to her own body. Soleil wanted to apologise, to explain herself, but Ophelia probably didn't want anything from her for the night - or for the rest of forever. 

_I probably ruined my chance with her_ , she thought to herself.

With one last glance at the closed door, Soleil sighed and began her slow trudge back to her own quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and to top it off, my first time writing smut. Apologises for any glaring mistakes, I'll clean it up if I see any.


End file.
